


Contract of Employment

by cydonic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydonic/pseuds/cydonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has to prove his worth to the CEO of Stark Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract of Employment

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt: Pepper and Tony have an office kink. They like the power difference between boss and employee. So Tony gets under the desk on his knees and pleasures the CEO of Stark Industries.
> 
> Unbeta'd, and a complete PWP.

They sit facing one another over the polished hardwood surface of Pepper's desk. She is framed from behind by the floor-to-ceiling windows looking out across the empire Tony had built and then handed over to her with hardly a care. Her face is serious, lips drawn into a thin line and eyes looking down on him despite the equal level they're on.  
  
In her hands, the newspaper. She does not fidget, simply sits and waits.  
  
Tony looks at her, unable to prevent the small, cocky smile from appearing on his face. There is an element of uncertainty to it - a slight quirk only Pepper can inspire in him without a word.  
  
"Would you mind explaining this to me, Mister Stark?" Pepper says after letting the silence drag on. She slides the newspaper across the table to Tony.   
  
 _Stark Industries to Foot Iron Man Damage Bill - Again_  is the headline - unfortunately lacking the amusing puns about Tony's sex life or other bad habits Pepper had gotten used to over the years. It is concise, though, and the image beneath of Iron Man holding up two fingers in a peace sign is quite telling.  
  
"I don't know, I thought they did a pretty good job explaining themselves actually." Tony responds after a second, tossing the paper back down on the desk. "Not my best angle, though. A pity."  
  
Pepper's intense gaze does not waver in the face of Tony's good humour. "Stark Industries cannot afford to keep cleaning up after you, Mister Stark. Nor can it afford the bad publicity it's receiving because of your... antics."   
  
"Bad publicity? I'm a  _hero_ , Miss Potts. I'm nothing but good for this place." Tony explains, spinning in the chair and swinging his arms out wide to demonstrate his point.  
  
Pepper remains unimpressed. "You are not a hero here. Legal spends more time on damage control than it does making any headway with the  _actual_  legal proceedings we're involved in. I've got enough paperwork without you flying around blowing a hole in the Empire State building-"  
  
"- Chrysler, actually-"  
  
" _Whatever_." Pepper snaps, her cool only shifting the slightest amount. This is hardly Pepper getting upset - Pepper getting upset is a thing to be feared. This is Pepper getting frustrated, which is one of her default settings in the presence of Tony Stark. "Whatever building it is, we are paying for the reconstruction. Why you aren't doing so is  _beyond_  me, Mister Stark, since you have enough funds of your own. So I ask again - explain?"  
  
Tony shrugs, rocking from side to side in the chair. "You're easier to get a hold of than The Avengers, and I'm still  _technically_  a contracted member of security here." He waves a dismissive hand, as if the monetary plights of measly, multi-billion dollar companies are below him. Which, knowing Tony Stark, is exactly what he thinks.  
  
Pepper closes her eyes and exhales slowly. When she opens them again, none of her fury has abated. "I expect you will kindly donate to fix the building, Mister Stark."  
  
"Consider it done, Miss Potts." Tony's smile grows.  
  
" _However_  it has become readily apparent that more punishment is necessary, as past disciplinary action failed to correct your behaviour." In her hands now is a file, and Pepper flips it open, regarding the pages within with disinterest. It is a file she has had made on Tony – if he had created it himself, it would be too heavy to carry, no doubt. "You are detrimental to the health of this company, both financially and publicly. It is not in my best interests to continue your employment here, Mister Stark..." Pepper trails off, drawing out Tony's surname as her eyes rise to meet his - only now containing more than displeasure.  
  
"You're - firing me?" For how well Tony works the crowd, he is a tragic liar - or perhaps Pepper simply knows him too well. His smile is replaced with a poorly feigned look of shock that inspires Pepper to roll her eyes. "You can't do that, I-"  
  
"- I'm afraid, Mister Stark, that I have only the best interests of  _my_  company in mind. Whether your name is on the building or not is irrelevant. This discussion is over." Pepper closes the file, pushes it back and forth between her hands, contemplative.  
  
Tony stands, slamming both hands on the desk. The thud draws her eyes, very slowly, up to meet his. "I can make it up to you."

"As if I haven't heard _that_ before?" Pepper asks dryly, now the one to turn her chair away from Tony and to look out the window.  
  
"I'll make you see why I'm such a valuable employee."  
  
She can hear him move around the desk, senses his hands about to appear on her shoulders before they do. "Trust me, Pep." He whispers in her ear as he gently works to unknot the shoulder muscles she carries all her stress in.   
  
"That's Miss Potts to you." Pepper says, head hanging forward and a smile finally gracing her lips - as if it hadn't been pressing to the entire conversation.  
  
"Miss Potts." Tony replies, tugging gently on her ear with his teeth. "I apologise."  
  
"So you should, Mister Stark." Pepper replies, licking her now painfully dry lips.  
  
Isn't it always this way, though?   
  
Pepper knows that it is the dynamic between them that Tony really gets off on - her dominating him as she cannot do at home, between the sheets. As much as Pepper tries, it's not in her to be the one on top, calling the shots - not typically, anyway. In the world of business, though, it's completely different. As a businesswoman Pepper knows who she is, and just what she can achieve. She's not a pushover - she's the CEO of a Fortune 500 company.  
  
And Tony is willing to do absolutely anything for her in the office. She can talk him down, threaten to fire him, emasculate him entirely - both of them safe in the knowledge that it's just this game they play, just this special something they both indulge in.  
  
Tony is kissing down the curve of her jaw now, humming against her smooth skin as his hands slip beneath her blouse. "You look beautiful." He murmurs in between kisses, hands shifting from back to front, following the lines of her bra straps. "As always, Miss Potts."  
  
"You flatter me so, Mister Stark." Pepper says, managing monotone as she lifts her head up and tilts it back, allowing him room to move.  
  
She feels Tony's smile broaden. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day, Miss Potts?" He asks in a lilting voice surprisingly suited to reciting Shakespeare. "Thou art more lovely and temperate." He continues as his hands shift beneath her bra and thumbs gently tease her nipples in sync.  
  
Pepper draws in a sharp gasp before she can stop herself, then bats Tony's hands away. "Shakespeare is not going to woo me, Mister Stark." She says as she untangles herself from him, turning the seat around so she again faces the centre of the room. "I would say there is something else your mouth could be doing than talking right now, and it would be more effective at swaying my decision."  
  
Pepper isn't sure if her dirty talk is what Tony would be used to, considering his illustrious career in that department, but she receives no complaint.  
  
If anything, Tony is down on his knees in front of her in seconds. She spares him a satisfied grin, and his hands stroke her stockinged thighs. "Why, Miss Potts, you are a woman in charge." His voice is husky as he says it, and Pepper needn't look to know that he's aching to take her right there on the desk.  
  
It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it, but today Pepper is - as Tony said - a woman in charge.  _The_  woman in charge.  
  
"And you'll do anything I say, won't you?" She asks, tongue poking between her teeth as she continues to gaze down at Tony.  
  
He practically groans at that. "Anything." He breathes, before his head disappears beneath her pencil skirt.  
  
Under which he would find lace-topped thigh-highs, and little else. Pepper knew she would be seeing Tony that day - and early on, too. No doubt any visit from him would result in, well... this sort of activity. Pepper had packed away a change of clothes, including underwear, for when they were finished. She did have meetings to get to, and as daring as it felt going commando she didn't fancy spending the entire day that way.

She'd been expecting a smart comment, and so Pepper was taken off-guard when Tony's mouth provided no such thing. Instead she felt his tongue get straight to business, brushing over her clit with enough force to make her groan.  
  
Pepper can keep it quiet (usually) when they're in such a public place, but Tony takes her by surprise. She feels his warm breath as he laughs, and slides her chair forward, forcing him under the desk further.  
  
Tony takes it all in his stride, and has established a steady rhythm almost instantly. It's a large desk, though Pepper still wonders how he slides a finger inside her without bumping his elbow on the wood. Or Pepper would wonder, if she wasn't digging her fingers into the top of the desk and trying not to make a sound.  
  
Tony knows just what she likes, and he prides himself on not quite giving it to her yet. His tongue is slow, savouring every swipe over her, tasting and enjoying. There is pressure, but it's just not-there enough that Pepper is grinding her teeth. The finger, too, is slow and steady and not filling her as she knows Tony is capable of doing.  
  
Pepper composes herself and begins tapping a rhythm on the desk, fingers falling out of time when Tony teases her. Sometimes it's a bite to her inner thigh, or a palm turned to rub against her (again - logistics) but he always returns to what he knows is driving her mad.  
  
And damned if Tony doesn't drive her mad in bed and out of it - or under desk, as he is now.  
  
She is about to demand he hurries up - if her voice had felt steady earlier she would have done so then - when something interrupts her.  
  
Someone knocks at the door.   
  
And then opens it.  
  
Tony didn't lock the door.  
  
She can feel his breathy chuckle against her vagina and has to stop herself from screaming - out of both frustration and pleasure.  
  
"Can I help you?" Pepper asks tersely, drawing the file back into her hands again and opening it up, looking busy.  
  
The woman in the doorway smiles and steps forward. "Mister Stark asked me to come by earlier. He said you had some files for him to go over."  
  
If Tony's mouth wasn't currently near a very important part of her anatomy, Pepper might have kicked him. And if Tony's mouth wasn't also picking up pace, tongue pressing hard and making her jerk forward into the warmth, she might have punched him in it.  
  
Pepper manages an, "oh," that varies in pitch, smiling thinly as two fingers slide into her now. "Here you are." Pepper says, keeping her sentence concise as she pushes the file across the table.  
  
The woman is damnably slow, sauntering as if Pepper cared to see her hips move. Maybe if Tony was up here, Pepper beneath, it would have been of benefit.   
  
"Thank you, Miss Potts." She says as she takes the file, hovering in front of Pepper's desk for some reason.  
  
Pepper's smile grows strained - a very obvious  _"what do you think you're doing?"_  - and still she remains.  
  
"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Pepper grinds out between clenched teeth as Tony inserts a fourth finger. "I'm rather busy right now." It is obvious that Pepper is not busy - not  _work_  busy - by the state of her desk: the only work-related item there is the newspaper, and that's still on the other side of the desk.  
  
"No." The woman says, and Pepper is  _sure_  Tony has paid her off or flirted with her or  _something_  because this is pure punishment. "Thank you, Miss Potts."  
  
Pepper opens her mouth to say a barely civil farewell when Tony curls all his fingers in at once.   
  
To her credit, Pepper covers the moan with a cough that is nearly convincing. The woman does not buy it.   
  
She does, however, leave - door shutting behind her.

There is more Pepper wants to say, but she isn't able. Now that she's finally alone and getting what she needs, her body is running on some kind of autopilot. Her hips jerk forward with Tony's fingers, as though she is a puppet tied to his strings. Her eyes are closed and her head tipped back, and she moans with each pass of his tongue over her clit.  
  
Damn anyone to walk in now - Pepper Potts is the CEO of Stark Industries, and if she has Tony Stark on his knees underneath her desk eating her out then someone should be giving her a medal not a reprimand.  
  
"Tony." She says, in as much an indoor voice as she can manage, one hand gripping the desk and the other dropping to fist in his shirt.  
  
In between moans, Pepper continues to say his name as if it is a prayer, thrusting into his waiting hand and mouth. It takes him only a few seconds more to make her orgasm, back arching and mouth open in a wordless scream.  
  
Pepper sits a moment, takes it all in.   
  
Tries to regroup and focus.  
  
Tony is straddling her lap and plunging his tongue down her throat before she can truly piece herself back together.  
  
She responds, tasting herself on his lips, enjoying the tang before pushing him away. With him now in front of her, it is extremely obvious Pepper was not the only one thoroughly enjoying herself – though she was the only one to achieve release. Pepper palms the obvious bulge in his pants, as if she means to tug it out and lavish attention on it there and then, but pulls her hand back abruptly.   
  
Tony whines, reaching a hand up to try and mess with her hair. Pepper swats him away.  
  
"I have an 11:30 with HR, Mister Stark." Pepper says, soldiering on though her voice is breathless and all she really wants to do is go take a long bath with Tony – or something more vigorous could work too. "I will keep in mind this argument for your continued employment and let you know after my meeting."  
  
Pepper stands up, and in her heels she is nearly Tony's height. Even if she wasn't, she could still see the disbelief in his eyes. Pepper kisses him before he protests, turning her head to whisper, "your mouth is good for so much more than talking, Mister Stark, something to keep in mind," before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

 


End file.
